million_chainfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ and Basic info
FAQ Why is the game in japanese? Is there a english version? Million chain is a japanese game by Ameba and there is no english version out currently (and there probably wont be one) How do I download the game? Use Qooapp if you're on android and a JP appstore account if you're on ios Can I still play the game if I dont know Japanese? The game is pretty easy to play even if you don't know japanese if you're willing to read and use the JP wiki to help yourself and look up information. Google translate should be enough to understand the important parts. For example, to look up units in the JP wiki you need to sort your units by ID (The last option) in the party screen and then use that ID to look up the unit in the JP wiki. Should I be selling my low rarity units? Generally, yes. There's some low rarity units with useful skills that are worth keeping til you get better stuff but most of the 3* and below units you'll get will probably end up being sold for space. Elements There are four elements in Million Chain: Orange, Blue, Purple, and Green. Visually, Orange are typically guns or lasers, Purple are magic of some kind, Blue are melee weapons. Green is a wildcard. The elemental triangle is as follows: Orange is strong against blue Blue is strong against Purple Purple is strong against orange Green has no advantages or disadvantages. Each element deals 2x damage to the element it is strong to, and 0.5x damage to the element it is weak to. Items (Rings) Each unit has a certain amount of slots they can use to equip items, eg rings. The amount of items they can equip is shown in the bottom right corner of the card, within the black circle. Currently, rings can only be obtained by rolling high-rarity units from gacha that have the items pre-equipped. Current ring effects Hunt Rings (HP rings): Grant a stat boost and additional point multiplier for hunts (does not affect badges). They look like a silver ring with a green H on them. These rings are temporary and will expire when the coinciding hunt ends. Puzcol Rings (BP rings) Boosts BP points and Puzcol battle points. They look like a silver ring with a red B on them. These rings are temporary and will expire when the coinciding puzcol ends. Class Rings Grant a certain class bonus within Puzcols, corresponding to the class of the ring. They look like colored rings with the respective class logo on them. (“Gives” a unit a class depending on the ring. Appropriate class composition is still required to get bonuses. Only can be equipped on classless units.) Stat Rings Swaps two stats of a unit completely, such as swapping HP for ATK and vice versa.They look like silver rings with two long, colored gems in them. The gem colors represent which stats are swapped. For more information on items, see: http://wikiwiki.jp/millionchain/?%A5%A2%A5%A4%A5%C6%A5%E0%C1%F5%C8%F7%B5%A1%C7%BD Classes Classes are Million Chain's superb system. Using it, you can combine one base unit with up to 5 other units of the same evo line to give that unit an increased level cap, and bonus stats based upon a randomly assigned class. There is no requirement for the two units to be identical, only that they be part of the same evolution line. For example, you could use an unevolved copy of a unit to class the evolved version of that same unit. Level caps are typically increased by classing in intervals of either 5 or 10 levels per additional superb. There are four potential classes that a unit may have, listed below. '- Defender:' Orbs on the unit card are pink. Gives bonuses to HP. Icon is a shield. '- Attacker:' Orbs on the unit card are orange. Gives bonuses to ATK. Icon is a horse head. '- Healer:' Orbs on the unit card are green. Gives bonuses to recovery. Icon is a heart. '- Oracle:' Orbs on the unit card are yellow. Gives bonuses to Luck. Icon is an orb. Each class adds to the maximum cap for only the stat it affects. Any levels beyond the natural level cap, eg into the additional levels gained by classing, will raise the affected stat above its normal cap. The new stat cap is shown by the multiplier given within the class menu. For example, if a fully attacker classed unit showed 46% UP, the new stat cap for their attack would be approximately 1.46x the natural cap. Note that the percentages shown are rounded down, and exact maximums may vary. Using a class change mirror from puzcol will only change the class of the character without adding a superb orb to the character so you will always need a dupe of the character to superb it or class it. Currency There are two forms of currency in Million Chain, Cosmos and Million Tickets (millitickets). Cosmos are the paid currency, and millitickets are the free currency. Cosmos Cosmos can be obtained through straight purchase, or through offers. Offers can either be free, or paid, paid typically giving better rates than simply purchasing Cosmos. WARNING: Cosmos are currently bugged, and disappear upon relogging. Be careful! Million Tickets (Millitickets) Millitickets are free currency, obtained through a number of means, such as as a login bonus, event reward, or mission completion reward. Millitickets regularly expire on the last day of every month. You can check your total tickets and the expiration date in your user info. Uses Cosmos and Millitickets share many of the same uses. You can use both for rolling gachas, with some gachas being Cosmo-exclusive, but most being available to both Cosmos and Millitickets. You can use both for 10+n rolls, as well. Cosmos and Millitickets are also used for continues if you die in a mission, as well as refreshing your stamina and battle stamina. Finally, you can use your Cosmos or Millitickets to expand your unit and item inventory space. Rerolling in million chain: Step 1: Do the tutorial Step 2: Roll gacha Step 3: When you want to start a new account, go back to the title menu and click the gear on the top right corner Step 4: Click the last option, this is wipe data and will wipe out your current account on the device. Step 5: Go back to step 1 and repeat. Small reroll guide by anon: http://i.imgur.com/nigc2XI.jpg Consensus seems to be to reroll for any double panel changer or a 2x Attack/2x HP unit and you're good to go. If a free 10 gacha is going on then you could aim for 2 good units in one roll or just go with the first good thing you get. Referrals in million chain Small guide by anonymous: http://i.imgur.com/GirxZmS.jpg Setting someone as your referrer using the above bonus grants you 5 tickets and the person that referred will get 50 tickets once you reach rank 100 (One time bonus) along with other rewards and presents.